Life 8 years later Voldemort
by vaiolet90
Summary: How are things going between Ron and Hermione eight years after the war? And how about Harry and Ginny? Are they all happy? Well, one of the two couples is, the other will be. Even James Sirius in it, and a little of Dean/Demelza in last chapters. After DH. Read it for more.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hello everyone. I'm back with another of my stories. This is one of my older stories. The main characters are Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny, but it is not excluded that in future chapters I can not add others. I hope you enjoy it. Here the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Evening with friends**

It was the 31st of October, and Hermione and Ron were walking hand in hand down a back street in London on their way to Harry and Ginny's house. They had decided to spend Halloween night with the couple and had opted to go on foot since they lived just twelve minutes away. The street was completely deserted except for a small group of Muggles in Halloween costumes, knocking at all the doors in turn and shouting, "Trick or treat!" It all painted an idyllic picture. And that's just how life seemed, both in the magical world and in the Muggle world. After the downfall of Voldemort, things couldn't have gone any better. Of course, it had taken some time to get over all the losses that they'd incurred during the war, but eight years on, everyone seemed to have found an enduring happiness that touched every part of their lives.

Hermione sighed as she looked at Ron walking along beside her, muttering something about the strange customs that Muggles had; anything but her. After Voldemort was defeated, she and Ron had finally declared their love for each other and she couldn't have been happier. She's been in love with Ron practically forever, and at first, everything was perfect between them. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny would never be apart. They took every opportunity to get together for a laugh and a joke. Afterwards, though, when the two of them decided to move in together, Hermione realised that their life was not so good anymore.

Harry and Ginny had moved in together too, at more or less the same time as themselves, except that three years down the line, they had married with a son of nine months. She still remembered when Ron had suggested they move in together, it seemed like her dream had finally come true. They would soon get married and start a family, or at least, that's what she'd hoped. According to Ron though, it was still too early to be getting married and bringing up a child. So here she was, three years on with no ring on her finger and envious of Ginny, who, unlike her, was living the dream life. Harry had always supported her in everything, even when she was one of the best chasers in the Holyhead Harpies and was inundated with admirers. Hermione recalled what Harry had said when she'd asked him whether it bothered him that Ginny had so many admirers: "I don't see why it should; I have absolutely no doubt about our love." And it was that confidence in their feelings for each other that grated on her.

Harry's words had stuck in her mind, and now that things between her and Ron were getting so dull and repetitive, she wondered whether she could say the same thing about her own relationship. How much longer could she wait for Ron to finally make the proposal that she wanted? On the other hand, he'd always been the same. She had been the one who first realised she was in love with him, and it was she who had instigated their first kiss. At this rate, even Neville and Hannah, who had been together officially for barely two years, would be married before them.

"Let's hope Ginny has cooked something decent this time, at least," Ron said, interrupting her thoughts. Hermione sighed.

"You never think about anything but food!"

"Of course, I think about food! What else would I think about when they invite us to dinner?" Hermione shook her head in exasperation, and before she could stop herself, she snapped,

"Besides, if you stopped comparing everyone's cooking with that of your perfect mother's, you might realise that your sister's food is actually not that bad." Ron greeted her outburst with a puzzled look. "Or that she always does her best, in any case," she added quickly with a weak smile, to nip any fresh argument in the bud. Ron made no comment, and they remained silent for the rest of the way there.

"Here we are then," Ron said when they were standing in front of the house.

Harry and Ginny' house was the traditional little white cottage that newly-weds favoured. It was Ginny who'd wanted them to live somewhere far away from deceased relatives and places where old hags ranted. Being in a fairly central London district, the house didn't have a large garden, just a small yard at the front. On the second floor, though, there was a large veranda that was always covered in flowers. The house was big; it had four bedrooms, one of them was for Teddy Lupin. He lived with his grandmother Andromeda, but sometimes it could happen that he slept with them. At one time she loved going to see her two friends, but just the sight of that immaculate house made her sick now. Ron knocked on the door and it was opened by Harry, his hair dishevelled as usual and wearing the same round-framed glasses.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, come in! Ginny will be here soon; she's just putting James down," he said. Since Ginny had become pregnant and given up playing Quidditch, she had amused herself by redecorating the house to keep herself busy, and they could tell the place had a woman's touch as soon as they entered.

"Is little James making you crazy?" Ron asked, with a look that Hermione interpreted as being gratitude for having no children of his own.

"He's a little nuisance; he must get it from his father!" Ginny said, coming down the stairs. The redhead looked tired but decidedly happy.

"He gets it from both of us. You were no angel yourself, Miss Bat Bogey Hex. Where is he now?" asked Harry, putting his arm around his wife's waist.

"In his cot. I managed to get him to sleep. Why don't you men make yourselves comfortable in the living room, while we finish getting supper ready in the kitchen," Ginny said.

"Sure you don't need a hand?" Harry asked his wife.

"No, Hermione will help me, won't you?" She asked her friend. Hermione wasn't listening though she was wondering when was the last time Ron had offered to help in the kitchen; months, years even! There was to emphasise, however, that Harry was not all bad in the kitchen - he often had to cook for his uncles - and Ginny had started to have this desire to cook only after she had stopped working.

"Sorry?"

"Can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes, of course," she said, following Ginny to the other room. As they crossed the living room, Hermione noticed a few toys: a rattle, a fake wand from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a few stuffed toy dragons scattered around the floor, and she almost rejoiced. At last - something normal.

"So how's it going?" Ginny asked her friend when they were in the kitchen.

"It's ok; I'm still doing the same thing; work, home, work... Let's talk about you; what's it like being a full-time mum?"

"Well… It's hard at first, but I think it's the same for everyone. We don't get much sleep at night because of James, but Harry is a big help. You should see how he dotes on his son."

"Yes, I can imagine. I'm happy for you both," Hermione said, trying to sound convincing. But Ginny seemed to notice something.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked as she checked the oven.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know; you seem a little strange as if you're preoccupied. You know I'm your friend, you can trust me." Hermione hesitated, she would have loved to confide in someone, but what could she say? That it seemed like her life was falling apart? That she was no longer sure of anything? That if that obtuse brother of hers didn't ask her to marry him, she'd have to dump him? Ginny, who at the age of 24 already had everything she'd been dreaming of, would certainly not understand.

"No, everything's fine. What have you made for supper?" Hermione asked, peering into the oven.

"Roast pork in beer with roast potatoes, some salad and after an apple pie," the redhead said.

"Let's hope it's to Ron's liking, or we'll never hear the last of it." He'd already said enough on that subject.

"Well, I can always add some more beer to his plate," Ginny suggested, and they both laughed at the sudden image of an inebriated Ron.

"I agree," said Hermione, deciding that she would put her little melodrama aside and just enjoy the evening for once.

"Hey, I hope you're not laughing at us?" The boys shouted from the living room.

"No, don't worry," Ginny yelled back, winking at Hermione. All in all the rest of the evening went well. James interrupted them twice with his crying, but supper was very pleasant, and everyone had a great time larking about. Ginny had to confess that she had bought the apple pie, even Hermione thought it was too good to have been made by her.

"I heard from Neville yesterday, and he told me that Professor Sprout is about to retire. Since he's already her assistant she's asked him to replace her," Ginny said.

"It's about time she retired. She's good and everything, but she's getting on a bit now," Ron commented.

"Well, even McGonagall is still there, and I think she's older than Sprout, but I'm happy for Neville. He deserves it," Harry said.

"How are Hannah and Neville? You hear from them a lot more often than we do," Hermione asked the redhead. Ginny had a much closer bond with Neville than the other three did, especially after the year when the two of them had fought together against Carrow's regime.

"They're both fine. They've decided to move into Hannah's apartment together, above the Three Broomsticks." The talk went on until Ron feigned a yawn.

"Well...It seems to be getting quite late. Perhaps it's time we were on our way," Ron said to Hermione. It was half past midnight, and the four of them had been lounging on the sofa chatting away, but for the last few minutes Harry and Ginny had started to cast lingering glances at each other, and Ron had probably realised it was time to go.

"You're probably right, thanks for a lovely evening," said Hermione, as she and Ron got up.

"Don't mention it. Next time we're coming to your house in any case," said Ginny, as she saw them out.

"Yes, perhaps when the baby's bit older. Sure," she replied, and after saying goodnight, the two of them walked home.

* * *

That night in bed, Harry and Ginny lay in each other's arms, discussing the evening. Ginny's head was resting on her husband's shoulder as she trailed her fingertips across his chest.

"Do you think Ron and Hermione are happy?" She asked Harry.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I get the feeling there's something amiss between them, and they've been living together for three years now. Isn't it a bit strange they're not even thinking about getting married?"

"Come on; you know what they're like. It took them an age just to get together, imagine how long it'll take before they start thinking about marriage."

"You're right, but I thought Hermione seemed a bit awkward tonight." Harry gave her a dubious look.

"Did she say something when you were in the kitchen?"

"No, it's just a feeling I've got. Hermione says everything's fine."

"Well it'll be nothing then, you'll see."

"Perhaps you're right," said Ginny, kissing him gently.

"Wait, wait! Did you hear that?" Her husband said, listening at the closed door.

"I don't hear anything."

"Me neither, apparently James is finally calling a truce," he said with a mischievous grin before giving her another kiss much less gentle and more intense than the last.

"It's about time. We haven't slept for days!" She replied when they parted, plumping the pillow and turning over.

"Actually, I had something else in mind. I think James needs a little brother or sister to play with," said Harry, moving her long, red hair aside and caressing her back, left uncovered by the sheet. Ginny smiled and turned off the lamp. They wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, either.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another bed, in another house, Ron was talking animatedly to Hermione.

"I'm just saying I think they were wrong to have a baby so soon, she's only 24," he complained.

"I don't see what the problem is; if they're happy, good for them." Actually, the fact that Ginny had given up work worried Hermione slightly, but she had nothing against the two of them starting a family; in fact... she wished Ron would suggest it to her.

"She's ruined her life."

"Is that what you think? That having a baby ruins your life?" Hermione asked.

"No, I... I don't know; maybe it's just the idea that my sister might regret it one day that worries me."

"Sure, because having a baby is just something you might regret, isn't it?"

"What? No, I didn't mean that. I just meant that...look, let's drop it for once. It was a lovely evening, let's not spoil it, okay?"

"Sure," she replied, gladly accepting the truce. Ron smiled and started kissing her, but after a while Hermione pulled away, realising what he wanted.

"Ron, stop. I don't feel like it tonight." At these words, Ron broke away with a grunt.

"Are you angry?" she asked, knowing it was a pointless question.

"No, why should I be angry. It's been months since we did it, and we don't even have a baby keeping us awake at night!" he said dryly and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"Downstairs, to get a drink." But Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reject you; it's just that I'm really tired, but please don't go."

"Let's just go to sleep," he said, getting back in bed and turning off the light. Hermione tried to get to sleep but without success, wondering if this was perhaps part of the problem between them; after all, it was months since they'd shared a moment of intimacy. Sensing that Ron was still awake, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Ron, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean it."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right to push me away, I always get too worked up about things. I'm not much of a partner," he admitted. From his tone, he seemed really concerned about it, so Hermione tried to reassure him.

"That's true, but I'm not much better myself. Basically, it takes two to have an argument."

"That's true too. But when you think about it, it was our constant bickering that brought us together in the first place," Ron said, taking her face in his hands. Hermione smiled, knowing he was right. Ron kissed her again and this time, Hermione didn't resist. That night, they made love for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hi. Here the second chapter. Thanks to all those who have decided to follow my story. Disclaimer: The characters are the property of J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Support from Ginny**

She was pregnant, of that, she was now certain. She was late by about a week, not to mention that she had been feeling strange for a few days now. Then at work today, she had felt ill throughout, spending much of the morning in the bathroom. Thus, on her break, she had gone to a Muggle pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test, which had only confirmed her suspicions. It had been three weeks since that night when she and Ron had made love again, and since then it seemed that things between them had started to improve, but now this. Surely this would cause all their problems to resurface once more. How would Ron react? Ron, who had always criticised Harry and Ginny's decision to start a family at such a young age. How could they possible think of raising a child when they didn't even think that they would get married? Up until a month ago, it had seemed to her that they could no longer have a future together. And yet soon they would find themselves with a child in their lives.

"Miss Granger, there's a client here to see you. Shall I send him in?" the secretary asked her.

"No. Tell him I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well and have to go home," Hermione replied. There was someone who she just had to speak to. She felt that she needed her best friend.

"But this meeting has been planned for months and..."

"I know, but I really don't feel like it right now. Would you please cancel all my meetings for today. Thank you," and without uttering another word, Hermione left her office at the Ministry, and in a secluded street, she disapparated.

* * *

Ginny was feeding James when she heard the doorbell ring. Putting him back in his cot, she went to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ginny, it's me, Hermione."She immediately opened the door and on seeing Hermione's pale complexion, she started to worry.

"Hermione, what's happened to you? Is everything ok?" Ginny asked, quickly showing her in.

"I need to talk to you. Is Harry at home?" she asked, looking around nervously. She didn't want him to hear. After all, he was not only her best friend but Ron's best friend too.

"No, he's at work. But what's happened to you? You look so pale," she said, inviting Hermione to sit down on the sofa, and taking the baby in her arms. "Sorry, I was feeding James, do you mind if I carry on?" Ginny asked.

"No, go ahead." James seemed contented to be able to return to his meal.

"He always looks so peaceful when he's feeding."

"Oh, he is. This is nearly the only time when he's good. Sometimes I wonder if calling him James Sirius was a little too much. I mean it's two pranksters in one!" Hermione said nothing, sensing the onset of more queasiness, which thankfully soon subsided.

"So, why don't you tell me everything?" Ginny encouraged her, after a moment of silence. Hermione was nervous, almost as if she regretted going to see her. The reassurance that she had felt at first had vanished, but she simply had to tell someone about it. This time, she couldn't keep it to herself.

"Well, the fact is I think I'm pregnant," she said, all in one breath. A beaming smile lit up Ginny's face.

"Oh Hermione, but that's wonderful! You're pregnant, and Harry and I are going to have a second child. Imagine how beautiful it will be to have a house full of children playing together." The redhead had exclaimed, in a dream-like state, but Hermione had stopped listening to her, zoning out. Had she understood Ginny correctly? She and Harry wanted another child?

"What do you mean, a second child?" Hermione asked, unable to conceal her disbelief.

"Yes, we've talked about it and thought how wondrous it would be for James to have a little brother or sister. So we're trying for a second baby." The brown-haired was incredulous, she didn't even know if she would have this one and those two were already trying for another one? Suddenly she realised that her eyes were starting to glaze over. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Ginny, I don't even know if I'm going to keep this baby," she said. Ginny understood, saying nothing. She put James back in his cot and embraced her. James objected somewhat, but the redhead ignored him.

"You know, in the past few months, I'd been feeling that things between Ron and me hadn't been going so well. But now, after well... all had started to improve a little in recent weeks, this happens... and I just don't know what to do!" she said, forlornly.

"But why didn't you tell me about it. Why didn't you say that there were problems between you and Ron?" Asked Ginny.

"Because you have such a perfect life, I was sure that you wouldn't understand. It ashames me to say it, but I've often envied you," she confessed.

"You really believe that my life is perfect? Do you think it's been easy for me to give up my career as a professional Quidditch Chaser, to switch to diapers and baby food? My life is far from perfect."

"I thought you liked being a Mum. I mean, you want to have another child."

"Yes, it's true, I do like it. I love my child," Ginny replied, summoning a stuffed toy dragon with her wand to give to James, who was still sulking. "But that doesn't mean that all of this hasn't involved sacrifices."

"Ron doesn't even want a baby," she said, despairingly.

"Did he tell you about it?"

"Seemingly not, but he thinks that you two have been stupid to have one so soon. That you made a mistake. Just think how he'll take it if I tell him that I'm pregnant, and by the way, your sister and Harry are planning on having another one!" Ginny embraced Hermione once more, patting her on the back to comfort her. Part of her was shocked to learn that her brother thought James was a mistake. But for the moment, Hermione's situation was more important.

"Listen, whatever happens, don't think of Ron. My brother is an idiot! Right now, the only think you need to think about, is what you want."

"What I want? I wish Ron would understand, that all I wanted was to live a happy life with him. To start a family. But instead, he's ruining everything, as usual!" Now there's a surprise, Ginny thought, but she held her tongue.

"Everything will sort itself out in the end, you'll see. It's true, my brother does always manage to ruin everything, but I'm sure that he loves you."

"So why doesn't he want to marry me then?" Hermione asked her. Because he's thick-headed! Ginny thought to herself, again.

"I don't know, maybe he's just frightened by such a big step. Harry was too, you know. The night before the wedding, when I went to spend the night at the Burrow, you know, out of respect for tradition. He came to the door to tell me that perhaps it would be better to put it off, but then he didn't come in. He admitted it to me just over a year ago," Ginny revealed. Hermione could scarcely believe that Harry had had doubts about their marriage and that he hadn't even told her about them.

"And what did you do when he told you?"

"I said - well I hope you're not having second thoughts right now because I'm pregnant. He fainted on the spot," Ginny replied, laughing as she recalled the scene now. Even Hermione managed to let out a laugh through the tears.

"What should I do?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Why don't you tell Ron about it, you might be surprised by his reaction. He might react like that too because he's afraid to admit that he would also like a family." These were the only words that Ginny could offer in reassurance, but listening to them had kindled a glimmer of hope within her. "Or because he's insecure. You know him, and this may be the problem as well." Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" The redhead asked her just to check.

"Yes. I did a pregnancy test, and it was positive," Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"A... pregnancy test?" she asked. It was only then that Hermione remembered that Ginny couldn't know what it was, as it was something from the Muggle world.

"Yes, it's a particular stick where you have to pee. Well, the Muggles use it, to see if you're pregnant," she explained.

"How weird. If you really want to know, all you have to do is go and see the healer!" Ginny exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Please, don't say anything to Harry yet. I know that you always tell him everything, but I don't want him to know just yet," said Hermione.

"Don't worry. There are plenty of things I don't tell him," she said, saying goodbye to her friend. For a moment, Hermione was tempted to ask her what exactly, but she resisted.

"And promise me that as soon as I leave, you won't go straight to Ron and rebuke him," She added, by the front door. Ginny bit her lip, it was obvious that she really wanted to.

"I promise," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Bye little James," Hermione shouted, trying to attract the infant's attention. But James, who now had his favourite little dragon that his Uncle Charlie gave him clasped in his hand, didn't even grant her a look.

"Thank you for listening to me, Ginny. It really meant so much." She added.

"Don't mention it." After Hermione had left, Ginny took James Sirius in her arms.

"You're a real nuisance," she said to her son, who smiled. "but you'll never be a mistake."

Heading home, Hermione felt more relieved. She was wrong to have doubted Ginny. She had always helped and consoled her; that time after the Yule Ball, when Ron was with Lavender, and now, her friend had not let her down. It was only when she had climbed all the stairs up to their apartment, that all her doubts started to emerge once more. As she reached the front door, she felt panic-stricken for a moment, but then, taking a deep breath, she turned the key in the lock and went in.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hello everyone. Here the next chapter. I hope you like it. Everything I wrote about Dean is invented by me because we do not know what he will do after Hogwarts. But we know he likes sports; Quidditch, Football. The idea of Dean and Demelza together came to me from the sixth book. Any review is welcome. Bye.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The usual Ron.**

Ron and Hermione's home was certainly not like Harry and Ginny's independent house, but being a spacious top floor apartment with a balcony and small attic with two bedrooms, it had its own charm nevertheless. It was a pity that lately, the brown-haired had struggled to see it. She used to love it. Hermione stepped inside and looked around for Ron, then slumped in an armchair feeling stupid. It was clear that he was not there, at this hour of the afternoon he would still be at work. Looking for something to do, she began to read the Daily Prophet. She had to calm down, or she wouldn't be able to manage until the evening. Not to mention, that from now on, she would have to start worrying for two she thought, touching her belly. Not even half an hour had passed before nausea invaded her. Throwing the paper to the floor, she ran to the bathroom to vomit. She had forgotten to ask Ginny what was the special potion used by her mother to it.

* * *

That evening in the Potter household there was a strained atmosphere. Ginny had greeted her husband, but since then had said practically nothing, other than what protocol demanded. She could not stop thinking about the situation between her brother and Hermione. The two young people had only been sat down to eat for 10 minutes, when Harry, fed up with the silence, put down his cutlery and looked at his wife.

"What's wrong?" Ginny winced at the question. Did Harry know something? No, it was impossible; Hermione had not said a word to anyone, except her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, smiling at her husband. Her attitude had almost certainly made him suspicious. She knew very well that she had spoken less than what she usually did. How happy she would have been if, as he usually did, James had started crying again, so that she would have a reason to disappear. That evening, however, James was strangely calm. It was incredible how this baby would only cry at the most inopportune moments, and not in those in which it would have been really useful.

"Look, I know everything," he said patiently, as though waiting for her to tell him.

"Everything?" Ginny asked intrigued by his response.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had bumped into Dean last week?" Harry said. There was no reproach in his voice; he just wanted to know the truth. At those words, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, which worried her husband.

"Who told you that?" She asked him.

"He did. I met him by chance today, but after all, he lives in our same zone of London, and he told me about the proposal he had put to you, about working in the sports section of the Daily Prophet with him. Apparently, he thought I already knew!" He responded by throwing her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you know, when he asked me, I was obviously flattered, but also thinking it was too early to start working again. So since I didn't want to accept the offer, I didn't think it was important to tell you."

"Well next time, though, I would prefer not to find out from your ex!" Harry said, emphasising the word "ex" a little too sharply.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"In any case, I think it's a great job opportunity," he added.

"It is, but James is still little, and if we want to have another child, it's better, for now, that I don't start work again." Harry nodded, but he knew very well the real reason his wife had not accepted the proposal. He was fully aware that, although she had, by this time, stopped playing for a while, Ginny did not feel quite ready to admit to herself, that her dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player was already over.

"It's up to you. This way I won't have to warn Dean, about what would happen if he ever even touched you!" He said, starting to eat.

"Then I did you a favour," she replied smiling, returning to her food. She knew her husband was merely joking. He and Dean were on good terms. Not in mention, that Dean now was happily engaged with her friend Demelza for almost four years. And the fact Demelza had Reddish-brown hair and two or three freckles, had nothing to do with their happiness.

"I wish we had a little girl," Harry said dreamily, shortly afterwards. "Then we could call her Lily. How about it? All things considered, it's a lovely name for a girl." The redhead couldn't help but laugh, amused.

"Harry I'm not pregnant yet, and you're already thinking of possible names?"

"Sure! I have it all figured out. We will have three or four children and..." Ginny did not let him finish the sentence.

"Three or four?" Sheer madness! Maybe she should reconsider the idea of working, because, although she loved her large family, she had no intention of becoming like her mother. "Anyway, next time it's my turn to choose the name of our child. You already did for this one."

"Ginny, I love you, but you called two poor animals Pigwidgeon and Arnold."

"So what?"

"Pigwidgeon and Arnold," Harry repeated. Ginny started with a comeback, but at that moment, James began to scream. Harry smiled, grateful for his son's timing. "Have you heard? James agrees with me! Two against one, my love." He said before getting up to go and check why the little one had woken up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other house, Hermione was just finishing laying the table, awaiting the arrival of Ron. She had done her best to prepare the best dinner ever, hoping that this would encourage her partner's good mood. Upon Ron's arrival, she rushed to the door.

"Hello, honey. How was your day?" She asked, welcoming him with a kiss.

"Oh, nothing new. The usual. And yours?" he asked.

"Stranger than usual," She answered with sincerity.

"Really? Did something happen at work? " He asked, hanging up his coat.

"No, I just had to postpone some appointments, but nothing serious." Or at least, that's what she'd hoped ... "Why not come and eat? Everything is ready." Ron nodded, but at the sight of the spread on the table, he stopped.

"Is it our anniversary and I've forgotten? Wasn't it in June? " He asked thoughtfully.

"It's just that I came home early today, so I decided to cook a bit more than normal," She said. Ron nodded without saying a word and sat down at the table. At dinner over, he rubbed his belly satisfied.

"I'm as full as an egg. And it was all delicious!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." Hermione said, fiddling with her fork, she could not sit still. Aware of her nervousness, the young man stood up and approached her.

"What's happened?" Hermione took a deep breath before answering.

"Maybe it's better if you sit down." He sat, nodding.

"I'm pregnant." She gulped, all in one breath. She could not decipher Ron's expression, but what he said was what really hurt.

"Oh ... ok." It was as if she had been stabbed in the stomach. How could Ron be so indifferent to such news?

"OK? I tell you I'm expecting a child and all you have to say is OK?" Hermione said angrily.

"It's just that you caught me by surprise." It was clear that he was looking for a way to justify himself.

"And don't you think that I was too when I found out! Do you think it was a deliberate thing? That I have planned it?" Demanded Hermione, screaming.

"No but…"

"You know that I've tormented myself all afternoon, wondering how you would react to the news, but I didn't expect you to be so insensitive," Hermione said through tears.

"Hermione I'm really sorry. I just need a little time to take the news on board." Ron said, trying to hold her, but Hermione pulled away abruptly.

"You're always the same. Take as long as you want! Away from here!" Hermione said. Ron looked at her as though she were joking, but he knew from her expression that she meant business.

"You're throwing me out?" He asked, looking terrified.

"Yes! I need to be alone, at least for tonight." She said decisively, picking up his coat.

"Please, Hermione try to understand ..." But she didn't let him finish the sentence. She opened the door and handed him his coat.

"I'm not trying to understand you. I need to be alone." Ron seemed to want to argue, but before starting to speak again, he took his coat and slamming the door behind him, he left. Hermione stood there in front of the door for a few minutes, before collapsing to the floor in a heap, disconsolate and with new waves of nausea.

* * *

It was past midnight, Harry and Ginny were on the bed when they heard someone knock on the door.

"But who can it be at this hour?" Harry said placing his paper on the bedside table. Ginny shook her head. Those noises could only mean one thing; the clarification between her brother and Hermione had not gone well.

"I'll go. I think I know who it is," she said, but at that moment, James began to cry. The knocks had awakened him.

"Never mind, you take care of the baby, I'll go to see who it is." Ginny nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Harry?" She said, eyeing her husband, who was already heading downstairs.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If I were you, I would not go to the door in your boxers."

"Right." He came back in the room, picking up some clothes.

"If it's Ron, don't you dare let him in!" Added the redhead, before heading to the baby's bedroom. Harry was surprised by that statement but did not question anything. Putting on the clothes, he went downstairs. It was Ron that he found facing him when he went to open the door. His best friend had a shocked expression. Surely something big must have happened.

"Hermione kicked me out of the house. Do you mind if I spend the night here?" Ron asked his friend. Harry nodded, letting him pass and making him sit on the couch.

"What happened? Have you had a fight?" Asked Harry, but Ron didn't have time to respond, Ginny arrived with the baby in her arms.

"I told you not to let him in!" She exclaimed angrily.

"But Ginny, don't you see how upset he is! I couldn't leave him outside." Harry said, justifying himself. Ginny saw in what condition Ron was, she was not so blind, but at that moment she could not think of anything other than her friend alone somewhere.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked her brother ignoring her husband. Ginny had a look like that of Molly Weasley, and Harry was amazed that Ron wasn't frightened.

"Hermione has told you hasn't she?"

"Of course, she did. Then where is she?"

"Still at home, I think," Ron said. Without waiting for him to say anymore, Ginny gave the baby to Harry. The young man cast his gaze from his wife to Ron; apparently, he was the only one still in the dark.

"I'm going there. You look after James. If anything happens, you'll know where I am." Harry nodded. "And don't think you'll get away with it! You're just lucky that I don't have time to hex you now!" She told Ron before disappear. Harry, more and more confused, turned his attention to Ron.

"So why not start from the beginning and tell me what happened?"

Ginny apparated to Hermione's house, and when she saw her friend sitting on the floor in tears, she ran to hug her.

"Oh…Hermione, I'm so sorry!" At the sight of Ginny, still in her nightgown and pink, furry slippers, one of the many little gifts, given to her by Harry, Hermione almost let out a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Hello everybody Here my next chapter of my FanFiction. I hope you like it. Sorry if it took more time to post it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Feelings rediscovered**

Harry and Ron had been talking for more than two hours, but Harry still could not figure out his best friend. The two had been sitting there on the couch since Ginny left. And after Harry had been able to put James to sleep again and an initial hesitation by Ron to speak. He had told him everything.

"But why don't you want a child?" He kept asking his friend.

"I want a baby!"

"So why are you behaving like this, as if you didn't care." Harry was becoming increasingly confused and even his patience was running out.

"I just don't think I'm up to it. I don't think I can be a good father," he said frankly. Harry smiled, happy that his friend had, for the first time, admitted the truth, or, at least, a part of it.

"It's like this for everyone the first time. It was for me, but, in the end, you realise you were worried about nothing," Harry said, trying to reassure him somehow.

"I don't think I'm up to Hermione," he said in a whisper. It was then that Harry realised that what Ron was really afraid of was that he didn't deserve to be with Hermione.

"You know that's not true."

"Come on, Harry. What is she doing with someone like me? She's intelligent, smart, beautiful... She's got a great smile," he said dreamily.

"She doesn't care if you're not perfect. She loves you the way you are, and if you think you're not intelligent, you're wrong." How could he still feel inferior to Hermione after all these years? Hearing that answer, Ron snorted.

"Sooner or later, when she realises she's made the wrong choice, she'll find another," continued Ron gloomily.

"That's why you don't want to marry her? Because you think that sooner or later she'll get fed up with you and find someone else?"

"I want to marry her. I bought the ring months ago! Harry, you don't understand, you're the ideal guy that everyone wants, and Ginny married you because she has loved you from the first moment she saw you."

"Trust me; she wants you. Take it from someone who has had to put up with all her whining while you were with Lavender, who saw her crying all night because you had abandoned us in that tent," said Harry. Ron didn't answer immediately, remaining silent staying for a few seconds. Thinking back to that episode of the tent at that particular time made him feel even worse than he already felt.

"Listen, I didn't really want to abandon you, it's just that I couldn't help thinking that ..."

"That there was something between Hermione and me," Harry finished for him. Ron nodded.

"And maybe that you would have been better off without me."

"But it wasn't like that. And there's never been anything between us because I knew I was in love with Ginny and Hermione knew she was in love with you."

"Yeah, I created quite a mess leaving you, and now I'm creating another one. It's like I'm abandoning her once again. Apparently, I never learn," said Ron, throwing up his hands.

"But you're still in time to fix it. Go see her."

"I don't think she still wants to talk to me. Not after that OK I told her."

"On the contrary, I think that's what she's waiting for. Ron, you're going to having a baby, which you also want. Go and get things clear with her."

"You're right. Thanks, mate. And sorry I woke you up," said Ron.

"Don't worry. Actually, I was still awake." The young man was tempted to ask him why but, remembering that he was married to his sister, decided it was better not to know what the two did awake at that hour of the night.

"Ron, Ginny and I are now even married with a son," said Harry in reaction to the other's expression.

"I know, but what can I do if it continues to seem strange to me. Besides, she's still my little sister, isn't she?"

"Yes, of course, but right now I wouldn't be too close to your sweet little sister," he added, with a wink.

"Oh, I know what she's capable of when she gets angry, and I hope for you that you'll never have to see it," he answered with a shiver, then greeting him, disappeared.

* * *

Arriving in their flat, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch with Ginny beside her, consoling her. Hermione had stopped crying, but her eyes were swollen and red.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry about before. I'd like to talk to you," he began, but it was Ginny who spoke first.

"Ah, now you're sorry? You could have thought about it a bit earlier,"

"Ginny, forget it. Thanks for coming, you can't imagine how much I appreciate it. But now I think you might as well go home. I need to talk with him alone." Ginny nodded. After all, she knew Hermione had right. They needed to talk alone. That wasn't her business, and despite her still apparent anger, she was relieved that her brother came back.

"Ok. Anyway, if you need anything, just call me, and I'll come," Ginny said, before greeting her and leaving. In the minutes following the disappearance of Ron's sister, no one had the courage to say anything. That silence was heartbreaking for Hermione, but she wanted him to be the first to speak.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry. I'm so sorry," Ron repeated.

"You've already said that," she said.

"I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I made you believe that I didn't want a child when it's not true because I want one. I've always wanted one." Hermione did not answer, unable to believe her ears. If he wanted all that, then why had he behaved like this?

"The truth is that having a family with you is the thing I want most in the world, but I didn't think I deserved it." Hermione started, to say something, but Ron stopped her.

"Please let me finish. I thought I didn't deserve you because you're so perfect and that you could hope for a life better than what I can offer you."

"Ronald Weasley, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard," she said.

"I thought you were too superior to be with someone like me," he continued, ignoring what she had just said.

"I stand corrected; that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard because I'm superior to no one. And I'm not perfect too. In fact, if you remember I throwing you out just a few hours ago," He didn't say anything so Hermione continued. "Ron, I love you. I love you for who you are. And I don't want anybody else; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just you ... And our son," she added, touching her belly.

"I know, and I was wrong to doubt it. I love you too," Ron said, going to sit next to her and hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I know I've exaggerated, and I'm not just talking about today."

"It's OK, Hermione. So, do you think I can sleep here tonight?" he asked her hopefully.

"Oh, Ron, of course, you can," she answered, laughing through her tears. "Besides, I don't think your sister would be too happy to see you go back to them," she added, making him also laugh.

"No, definitely not," he agreed.

"She was angry because she was just worried about this whole situation. You know it?"

"Yes, or at least, I hope so." She hoped so too.

"Do you think Harry was upset about the fact that I told Ginny everything instead of going to him," Hermione asked him.

"No, I don't think so. Harry knows why you did it," Ron assured her. "But tomorrow maybe make him a visit," he added, then with one hand he also touched her belly, still perfectly flat. That simple gesture was worth more than any other new word.

That night Hermione, curled up against Ron's chest, lay awake until dawn thinking. Finally, she understood how Harry and Ginny were so sure of their feelings because she was also sure: she loved Ron more than anything else in the world and now, more than ever, she had confirmation.

* * *

A month had passed since that night when Ron and Hermione had rediscovered the feelings they had for each other, and everything was back to normal, in fact, things had even improved. The two had become even gooier than Harry and Ginny, to their dismay.

That morning, Ginny was making breakfast when Harry came downstairs.

"Good morning, darling. Finally!"

"You know that when I'm not working, I like to sleep. Hi, little one," he said, going to greet James sitting on the high chair.

"Yeah, far from little one! You know what your son did? He threw that vase that was there," she said, pointing to where the vase had been.

"Why is it that every time he does something wrong, he becomes just my son? Anyway, that was a wedding present from Fleur, and it was horrible. In fact, you should thank him, even you didn't like it, and I can proof it. I mean, you immediately threw it away, without even thinking about repairing it," said the husband. As much as Ginny had accepted the sister-in-law, she still couldn't stop hating her bizarre presents.

"Okay, okay, you're right. But the fact that he is still so young and is already doing these things worries me a lot."

"Yeah." And who knows what he'll do when he goes to Hogwarts, thought Harry. Luckily there were still several years for that.

"Ah... You know I received a letter from Luna a little while ago. She says that she and Rolf are in New Zealand looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Interesting, but I don't think they'll find it," replied Harry, between serious and ironic.

"I miss her, you know. It's so long since she's been gone."

"Yes, I know, love. I miss her too." He was about to pick James up when he saw an owl sitting at the window.

"No doubt that's Pig," Harry said, remembering Ron's now old owl.

"Go see what he wants." Harry rushed to open the window and, letting the owl in, took the letter.

"So what does it say?" Ginny asked, seeing the smile on her husband's face.

"It's the invitation to Ron and Hermione's wedding. They've finally chosen a date," he said.

"Oh, it was the time that those two decided," exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes, it's really good news," agreed her husband. "And apparently they don't want to waste time. The wedding's only two months away."

"Wait till mum hears about it. She'll go crazy for this news."

"Because finally they're getting married or because there are only two months to organise everything," Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. He and Ginny had decided to get married four months after the latter had made the proposal, and Molly had complained about the too little time at their disposal to organise the event.

"Both things," She replied.

"Hey, maybe Luna will return for their wedding," Harry said. Ginny's eyes sparkled at the prospect.

"Well, she has to! Do you remember her speech at our wedding?" She asked with a smile. Harry laughed loudly.

"It was the best." Ginny nodded, starting to fry eggs, but she soon had to move. The smell of fried food gave her nausea. Perhaps this was the right time to give her news, she thought.

"Look, about the good news ..." the girl began.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." She didn't have time to turn around when she heard a thud. Amused, she ran to her husband, who was lying on the ground. There you go, I knew it, she thought to herself; he's done it again! Ginny shook her head then, looking at the little James who, with those bright brown eyes and mischievous smile on his face, seemed to be laughing at the scene, said:

"What can I do. He may have defeated Voldemort, but your father's like that, he can't take this news!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Hi everyone. Here the fifth chapter of my little story. In this chapter, there is a small space for a character already cited previously. Any reviews are welcome as always. Bye.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **All's well that ends well.**

It was a Friday afternoon and, as Hermione wasn't working, she decided to pay Ginny a visit. Because of the honeymoon and various other commitments, she hadn't seen her friend for three weeks, and she was beginning to miss her. Hermione hated to admit it, but as time went by, she realised that, because she had spent so much time with Ron and Harry at school that, she had not made so many female friends. Of course, she got along with Luna, and Ginny had tried to introduce her to her friend Demelza, but she felt that her only real female friend was Ginny.

"So how was the honeymoon? Ginny asked excitedly. "How was your first night? Could Ron not get it up? "

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked by the question, but with a huge smile on her face. The trip had been pretty "magical" in every way.

"You're right, you married my brother, and I'd rather not know anything about it. Now I can't even get the moment that Audrey told me how good Percy was in bed out of my head. The fact that we get along does not mean that she can tell me everything. And to think that before I found out about his story with Penelope, everyone thought he was gay."

"I know. There are some things that we are better off not knowing," Hermione agreed. "But since we're on the subject, what about Harry? Is he good? Does he hold the glasses even when you do it?" she asked, after a while.

"Hermione!" This time, it was Ginny's turn to be shocked. "I'm not going to talk about it."

"Oh… Is he as clumsy in bed too?" The girl asked, amused by Ginny's reaction.

"What? No. And Harry isn't clumsy anyway." To that response, Hermione had a look that spoke volumes on her face. Let's say that Harry had never seemed to be very successful when it came to women, although if she thought about it, maybe Ron even less so. "And sorry but don't you already know what he's like in bed anyway."

"What?" No, I do not know. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't ever say things like that in front of your brother. He'd go mad."

"I know Hermione I was joking. So are you excited for today?" Ginny asked, to change the subject. Her friend instinctively rubbed her belly, not so big yet, but visible anyhow.

"Yes, but never as much as Ron. You should have seen how excited he was at the first ultrasound we did."

"Even Harry was excited at the first visit. But are you sure you want to go to a Muggle hospital?" Hermione sighed at the question. Ron was already concerned about the decision; Ginny worrying about it too was the last thing she needed.

"Yes, I am. And when is your next visit?" Hermione asked.

"In two weeks," the redhead said, stroking her belly too, with a hardly noticeable bump. While she was heading toward the fifth month of pregnancy, Ginny was only in the third.

"Have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Ron would want to wait and says that with magic, everything can easily change for the child. But I would like to know, though. We'll see once we get there. I suppose you want a girl?"

"Harry would love that so much, but I don't really mind. But seeing as how the pregnancy is going, I think that it might be. I remember that it was a nightmare with James."

"Yes, but here you are expecting your second child, though. Don't you ever miss Quidditch?" she asked her friend.

"Yes, more than I thought I would, but I know that even if I could go back, I would make the same choice, because, trust me, having a family with Harry is the most important thing for me right now." Hermione understood the girl's dream of having a family very well because she was her dream too. Nevertheless, she felt sad about the fact that because of it, unlike her, Ginny had had to give up work. For years, she had thought that her friend had a perfect life, but suddenly it seemed that, despite her saying she was still so happy, it was her that had a perfect life and not Ginny. "Not to mention that, as much as I loved Quidditch, I began to get really fed up of always having journalists outside the house. Or constantly ending up in the tabloids."

"You're married to the Saviour of the Magical World, as well as the next probable head of the Aurors Ginny. You can't expect to be able to escape reporters. In fact, I'm pretty sure I saw one lurking behind a bush, on the way here."

"I know but, trust me, there are less of them now, at least since I have stopped being so famous."

"Well… I better go, I don't want to be late. Say hello to Harry when you see him." Hermione said getting up from the couch. Ginny waited for her friend to leave, then making the most of the time that neither her husband or James were home, she decided to take a bath.

* * *

She was still in her bathrobe with her hair slightly damp when Harry appeared with the little one in his arms.

"Bloody George!" She heard him shout.

"Harry? What's happened?" Ginny asked as she rushed worriedly to the door.

"James has started talking," Harry said, but instead of being happy, he seemed annoyed. But whether her husband was annoyed or not, Ginny's face couldn't not light up when hearing those words.

"Are you serious?" the redhead asked excitedly. His first word. James had said his first word. It was a shame that she'd missed it. Then, remembering what her husband had muttered earlier, she asked,

"Wait a minute. What does my brother George have to do with any of this?" She asked a little suspicious. He didn't have time to respond; James did it for him.

"George!" The little one said, repeating his Uncle's name.

"That's what he's got to do with it," Harry said.

"George, George, George!" the little one repeated. "George!" Ginny suddenly realized why her husband was so angry, but she couldn't help laughing at the same time.

"I'm guessing you've come from the joke shop?" she managed to say, through the laughter.

"Yes. I don't know what's so funny. Couldn't he have said Mum or even better, Dad?" Harry asked. The girl shrugged indifferently. To tell the truth, the news that their son's first word it had been the name of his favourite uncle didn't surprise her that much.

"It wouldn't have been very James though would it?" Ginny replied stroking her son's cheek.

"You're right," Harry admitted.

"It will get better with the next one." To that response, Harry smiled at his wife, touching her belly and it was then that he realized that she was still in her bathrobe.

"Sorry, I'm here complaining, and I didn't even say hello properly," he said, moving a strand of hair from her face with his free hand and kissing her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are in a bathrobe?" he asked.

"Not enough," she said, smiling.

"Then why don't you let me take James to his grandmother's for a bit and I'll show you."

"That sounds like a great idea." In Hermione's face, who claimed that Harry was clumsy thought, Ginny. Well he sure wasn't now.

"George, George, George!" James was still saying, clapping his hands.

"I think maybe he doesn't want to go to his grandmother's but would prefer being with his uncle," Ginny said, and this time, Harry laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Hermione and Ron were in a large Muggle London hospital, waiting for their appointment.

"I don't understand why you insist on coming to these Muggle hospitals," Ron said. "They are so disquieting."

"I don't see anything disquieting about them," Hermione answered.

"If you say so. Ah ... I forgot. " The redhead said, picking up a bag off the floor. "Before coming here, I bought this. I hope you like it." Hermione took the bag and opened it. Inside was a pink Baby suit, with lots small white roses on.

"Oh… Ron, it's beautiful." Hermione said hugging him, emotionally.

"For our little princess."

"And if she is a prince?" she asked.

"Mum says it will be a girl and the only time she didn't get it right was when Ginny was born." I know and how could she have after six sons? Hermione thought, but Molly's guesses didn't change her mind.

"For me, it's a boy," Hermione said.

"But I say that it will be a girl, I can feel it."

"You don't really want to start arguing about the sex of the baby do you?" Hermione asked quite shocked. Ron laughed at her concern.

"No, today nothing could make me angry with you," Ron replied before kissing her softly, but then he started kissing her more and more, oblivious to the people staring.

"Mrs Weasley?" a nurse called, coming out of a room.

"Yes, that's me," Hermione said, breaking away from her husband who was irritated by this sudden interruption.

"Follow me. The doctor will be ready in a moment."

"We will continue the discussion at home, Mrs Weasley," Ron whispered in her ear as she stood up. Mrs Weasley. Hermione repeated to herself. She still often found it hard to believe that, in the end, she, Hermione Jean Granger, had really become Mrs Weasley.

That night Ron and Hermione decided to eat pizza on the couch, watching an old movie, on TV or the light box, as Ron called it. The two were in each other's arms, with an empty pizza box on the table and a can of Butterbeer on the nightstand.

"In the end, I'm happy to wait. You know, to know the baby's sex. It will be more beautiful when it's born." Hermione said, breaking the silence that had been created.

"It will be nice," Ron agreed. "But I think it's a girl."

"You're wrong," she replied immediately. Ron started to say something, but looking at his wife's glare and decided that there was no need to say anymore. Now he understood that it was better not to contradict a pregnant woman.

"Ron listen would you do me a favour?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you get me another pizza?"

"Now? But it's already almost midnight!" he said before he could restrain himself.

"So? I want it now!" she replied shouting.

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Ron said, getting up from the couch, resigned. "What do you want on it?"

"Aubergine and peppers. Thank you," Hermione said. She stood up too and picked up the empty cardboard pizza box.

"Hang on a sec. You hate peppers!" Ron said suddenly, through the door. When he said that, she gave her husband an icy stare.

"The baby wants peppers! And if he wants them, you're going to go to get them for me, without question, I hope!" she yelled at him. How did Ron not understand that she needed the damn pizza now?

"Yes, I got it. All right." And without waiting for an answer, her husband walked out the door, as quickly as possible. So these were the famous pregnancy hormones which Harry had warned him about? Not that Hermione hadn't already had other mood swings, but this was the first time this had happened because of food.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ron was leaning on the small pizzeria counter, not far from their street. He had just finished paying when he saw Harry come in the door. Neither of them seemed surprised to see each other.

"Harry, you here too eh?" Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know what it's like with a pregnant woman."

"Unfortunately, I'm founding out. I swear to God, this will be my first and last child!" Ron exclaimed.

"I told myself the same when Ginny was expecting James, but as you see, I've changed my mind pretty quickly."

"Too quickly maybe," Ron said because as happy as he was for them, he was still convinced that the couple had waited too little to have another child. "After all, James turned a year old just two weeks ago."

"I know Ron, but trust me, Ginny and I are really happy."

"Yes, I know."

"Anyway, I think your sister is reconsidering Dean's job offer."

"Really? I thought she had refused it."

"Yes, she had, but I know she's been reconsidering it in the last few days. Your sister loves Quidditch, and she misses it,"

"And would it work well for you?"

"Honestly, yes. I am a bit tired of getting home and finding the furniture moved or changed, not to mention of her culinary experiments. And it would be a great job, even if she'd have to work with Dean," Harry added at the end anticipating Ron's possible mentioning of it. Ron nodded. "Hey, I almost forgot. How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Oh, very well. Everything's fine. The baby is perfectly healthy. So, let me guess aubergine and peppers pizza?"

"No. Ham and mushroom. Ginny said she wanted something light," the young man replied, with obvious sarcasm.

"Only a pregnant woman could consider a ham and mushroom pizza light!" Ron said, and both boys laughed. The two were still laughing when Dean just so happened to enter the pizzeria.

"Hi, guys," He said when he saw them.

"Hi, Dean, what a surprise. How come you're here at this time?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Demelza and I were having a quiet night in. It was all going well until she started getting angry for nothing and started yelling that she wanted pizza and starting crying too, and then she..." Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled. "What?" Dean asked in response to their expressions. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I think you'll find out very soon," Ron said, patting Dean comfortingly, before bursting into laughter again along with Harry. They could've complained, for the fact that now, past midnight, they were still out, just to pick up two pizzas, but at the time, both Ron and Harry could only see the funny side of it because they both were happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Hi everyone. I know, I wrote this story a long time ago, but what can I do? I suddenly felt the desire to add this new chapter. The first part is a cute Dean/Demelza moment. In the second there are all the other couples of my story. The title is the same of the first chapter with only 'again'; just like in HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the first and the last chapters. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Evening with friends again.**

Dean didn't take any notice about his friends sniggering, nor about Ron's last words, but his "you'll find out very soon" couldn't have been closer to the truth. He realised this just twenty minutes later when he finally returned home from the pizzeria. Dean opened the door to his apartment and looked around for Demelza in what had now become their home for more than two years. His girlfriend had moved in with him after two happy years of being together. She had been the one to relocate because that area of London was closer to Diagon Alley where they both worked. Furthermore, the apartment with its open space, two bedrooms, closet and small balcony was neither too big nor too small. It was perfect for them. Initially, Dean had lived there with his best friend Seamus, but three years ago, Seamus had left to live and work in Glasgow, where his family also had their home. The apartment hadn't changed much, despite the arrival of his girlfriend, it was just a little bit more feminine. He had been the one who had made the biggest change, transforming Seamus' room into an office. Dean closed the front door and called Demelza.

"Dem, it's me. I've got your four seasons pizza." No-one replied. Although the TV was still on, the living room was empty. He put the pizza on the kitchen counter, turned the TV off and took off his jacket.

"Dem, honey where are you?" Dean called again as he headed towards the corridor leading to the other rooms of the house. It was then that he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. She was crying again. That was the second time in less than two hours, and ok, Demelza was a sensitive girl, but this was too much even for her. Dean opened the door. Demelza was sitting on the floor, holding something in one of her hands, but he couldn't see what it was. The only thing visible were her eyes red and swollen. In a second, Dean's exasperation turned into worry.

"Dem, what's happened? Please tell me, because now you're scaring me," he said approaching her. It was then that she looked up and showed him what she was holding, a pregnancy test.

"It's positive," was all she said. Dean knew well what that meant. Both came from Muggle families. If they had still been in the time of the second wizarding war, they would be among the most sought after couples listed in the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded, and it was then that Dean realised that her tears were tears of joy. There was a short moment of silence in which Dean said and did nothing, but then finally, he embraced her and kissed her until they were both breathless.

"We're going to have a baby," he said before kissing her for a second time. When they drew apart, she smiled.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby," Demelza confirmed. She was clearly happy for his positive reaction. He hugged her again. It was only then that Dean remembered the phrase that Ron had said and realised why he and Harry had been laughing.

"Oh, those bastards!" he blurted. Demelza pulled away from him and looked at him puzzled.

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"It's a long story, but I can tell you about it while you eat your pizza and maybe you can tell me how long you've had the suspicion about being pregnant. Or did you go and buy the test while I was getting the pizza?"

"No, I didn't get it just now. I've had it in my bag for a while, but I didn't have the courage to use it until tonight, after realising that things were getting worse and that I've been late for more than two weeks." Dean nodded, then helped her up, and finally, they both came out of the bathroom. "With the arrival of this baby, the second bedroom will no longer be your office."

"I know, but our bedroom is big, and I could get a tiny office from there."

"Yes, it is big. And you could." Dean would have like to make a joke about the fact she had immediately agreed with him; but finally, she was back to a normal mood, so he did not say anything. "Do you think Ginny is still awake? I know it's late, but..."

"Oh, I think that there may be a good chance she's still awake." She nodded before heading to their small fireplace. Tell her friend this good news through a chimney was not the best, but at the moment, Demelza just wanted to make it known to someone else, and she did not care how she did it. "Hey, but what about your pizza? Now it will be even cold. Do you want me to warm it up?" He asked.

"Sorry Dean, but now I don't want it anymore." Dean looked at her in surprise, then shook his head muttering something against pregnant women.

* * *

About three weeks after that night, Hermione walked back and forth in the kitchen, checking that everything was okay. As much as she had been able to improve her culinary skills over the years, it was still an area where she felt insecure. Let's just say she was happy that knowing how to cook wasn't a requirement when she was at Hogwarts. That afternoon, Hermione had already had to throw away her first attempt because it was too burnt. When Ron appeared from the other room, he didn't know whether to laugh or worry about her but, considering she was pregnant; he opted for the latter.

"Calm down Hermione. It is just a simple dinner with Harry and Ginny. You're hyperventilating and you know that's not good for you in your condition," he said, before going over to her.

"I'm okay, Ron. And I know that this evening is not a big deal, but it's been so long since they've come to eat with us. This is the first dinner at our house since James was born and I just want everything to be perfect." Hearing those words, Ron couldn't help but laugh this time.

"What?" She asked, looking up from her shepherd's pie for the first time.

"Nothing, it's just that always wanting to do your best is so typical of you." She started to protest, but Ron took her in his arms and kissed her before she could continue; and after an initial surprise, she gave up and replied to it with ardour.

"Have you set the table?" Hermione asked after they finally pulled their lips away from each other.

"Yes, I did, but if you don't believe me, you can always go and check."

"No, no I believe you," claimed Hermione but, as she said it, she couldn't help biting her bottom lip.

"It's just that I told you, I want everything to be perfect tonight," she added apologetically and went to check the table. Ron looked up at the clock; there were still about ten minutes until his sister, and best friend would arrive. He prayed that they would hurry up.

* * *

"Are you sure that James will be okay with my parents?" Ginny asked Harry while they were walking hand in hand on their way to Hermione and Ron's house. "Don't you think that dealing with him, Victoire, and Dominique at the same time is a bit too much?" She asked again.

"He'll be fine. This is not the first time they've taken care of him. Moreover, your parents raised seven children, Ginny. I'm pretty sure they can handle three grandchildren," he assured her.

"I know they can handle them; it's just that this will be the..."

"The first time that James does not sleep at home with us," he concluded for her. Ginny nodded. "While we were at the Burrow, I thought about it too, but sooner or later it had to happen. And in this way, tonight we do not have any kind of obligation until tomorrow morning. Is not that better?"

"Yeah, it is. And you're right. James will be more than good with my parents." They had finally arrived in front of the building where Ron and Hermione lived. Harry rang the intercom twice.

"Anyway, you're sweet when you do the apprehensive mum," he said, smiling.

"I don't do the... Oh God, you're right! I'm just like my mother. I became apprehensive. How do you stand it?" Harry gave her a little kiss.

"Because I love you and because it is perfectly normal."

* * *

Despite all of Hermione's worries and anxieties - that were really unjustified - her second culinary attempt was a success. The dinner was excellent and, as always, they had a great time chatting about this and that. Halfway through the evening, Ginny told her brother and Hermione that she had gone to talk to Dean about the job he had offered her in the sports section of the Daily Prophet. She and Dean had agreed that there was no point in her starting work now that she was pregnant again, but he had assured her that afterwards, he would be more than happy to take her on part-time.

"Part-time? And that's alright with you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, with two children I think it's the best solution for now, and then we'll see what happens."

"With this new job do you think you can get me free tickets for Chudley Canons matches?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ronald!" Hermione said as Ginny and Harry laughed.

"What? I was only asking!"

Hermione's dinner ended with two types of dessert, chocolate pudding and treacle tart, which they decided to eat sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Ok, now that we're finally on dessert, I have to ask you Ron, how nervous was Hermione before we arrived?" Harry asked, before smiling affectionately at his friend.

"Very, but thinking about it I've put up with worse and so have you, Harry. Remember the day before the O.W.L.'s at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember it very well," Harry said with a shudder.

"Oh, that was nothing!" Said Hermione, "why don't you ask Ginny about the day before the N.E.W.T.'s when she did a Bat-Bogey Hex on me out of frustration?" Ginny almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"She what?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, turning to look at Ginny, who couldn't help giving her friend the evil eye before answering.

"It was the first and only time I did it," she said in her defence. "On her," she added, seeing her husband's puzzled and definitely amused look. He was still struggling to forget the time when she almost was arrested for doing one on a reporter. "Still, I felt bad about it as soon as I'd done it."

"True," Hermione confirmed, "and to this day I'm still sure I deserved it. I was really out of control. Has she ever done a hex on you, Harry?"

"No, not yet." But he was still in time to receive one. He still hadn't told her how he had decided to call their child if it was another boy. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by some noises coming from the landing. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Ginny asked. Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads. Ron got up to see who it was.

"Hi, Ron. The front door was open. How are you?"

"Luna you're back!" Ron said, giving her a warm hug. No one had seen her since she made a brief appearance on the weekend that he and Hermione got married.

"I'm happy to see you too," she said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, getting up to go and hug her best friend. "When did you get back?"

"Not long ago. I was going to go to your house, but then the Nargles said I should come here," she said before also greeting Harry and Hermione. "Anyway, I have splendid news."

"Have you finally found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Ginny asked Luna. The fact that she had asked that question, without even a shred of sarcasm, was a sign of what their friendship had been consolidated over the years.

"Well, not quite that splendid but you're going to be my bridesmaid. I got engaged," she said showing her a ring with a small yellow topaz stone, her favourite colour. "Rolf asked me, and I said yes." Ginny hugged her again, while the others congratulated her. Hermione smiled then she went near Ron and kissed him sweetly; for once everything really was perfect.


End file.
